Repentance
by Magician Irono
Summary: He truly wanted to repair the damages that he had caused. But maybe that wasn't as possible as he had hoped.


Hi! My name is Magician Irono. This is my first _Avengers_ fic. That being said, I want to apologize for any out of character behaviors, as well as any other flaws, that may be found throughout the story.

To be honest, this story was actually inspired by MJO-Starkid's _Drunk And Looking For a Doctor. _I personally thought it was hilarious (Because, well, it's Tony). Aside from that, however, Loki takes on the role of one of the Avengers in that story. Basically, he's a good guy. I enjoyed it, but it got me thinking. How did Loki become a good guy in the first place? That's when I came up with this.

So _The Avengers_ is owned by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Kudos to you guys, kudos to MJO-Starkid, and I hope you all enjoy the show!

**Repentance: Part 1**

Foreign terrorism is no laughing matter. Especially when said terrorists are equipped with weaponry far more advanced than that of even the most technologically gifted nations, a vengeful demigod who wielded power beyond almost every breathing organism on earth, and a bloodlust for the puny "Midgardians". Not to mention that they possessed the most dangerous energy source in any and every world, the Tesseract. Though the aftermath had yet to be assessed and cleaned up, it was a relief for many that the Tesseract and the criminal, Loki, would be carefully watched over in Asgard.

Not only had Thor grown attached to his new team (while still appreciating friends and family back home), but it was evident that he was needed in Stark tower's reconstruction, as were the other avengers. The Hulk followed instructions surprisingly well when lifting heavy materials to the desired location. Clint, keen of eye and sharp of wit, had proved very useful to Tony when overlooking blueprints, spotting flaws that even the genius had missed. And though Natasha had objected several times, she and her car were always available when supplies was running short (as well as the countless lemonade and snack runs the men begged of her to do). Of course, not each one could attend at the same time, off on an urgent mission or the like, but the work was somehow enjoyable for each.

So Stark tower is obviously not where we begin our story.

The god of thunder walked the halls of the familiar palace of Asgard. A heavenly sunlight streamed in through wide arches. The architecture stood tall and firm. Lively and boisterous chatter filled the halls. Many would greet Thor with high praise. Others proposed a toast with whatever wine or mead they happened to have at the time. But the deity passed them all by, a stern frown on his face and a brisk step in his pace.

The further he walked, the thinner the groups of Asgardian residents became. Walls became thick, shutting out every sliver of light that tried to peep inside. Thor's footsteps echoed off empty corridors. Guards, clad in rich, golden armor, stood at a firm attention, weapons readied at their sides. Thor passed them all. They knew his business.

He took a staircase, winding deep into the dungeons. A mouldy odor greeted him. Torches cast a flickering glow off the stone walls. Rats squeaked and skittered away from the visitor. Thor went deeper still, to the coldest, darkest, most heavily restrained cell. From his pocket the god drew a rusty skeleton key. The tip was pressed into an equally aged keyhole. A twist, a click, and the gridded door opened, releasing a long moan.

Upon any sort of arrival, family would be received gladly and heartily, encouraged to stay. However, an enemy would be looked upon with indignation or even hatred. Thor stood over his adoptive brother, quiet and stern. Loki sat on the ground in seiza, held in place by chains attached to every wall. A muzzle had a firm hold over the Jotun's mouth. His form was bent, small and low, yet arms stretched by iron links. His head hung. Silence. Thor squatted to his level, extending his arms to reach behind his brother's neck. A few clicks and the mouthpiece was removed. Loki imbibed slow, deep breaths.

"I was told of some request you had," stated the blonde.

The younger brother did not speak, eyes still on the ground.

"A strange one at that. Perhaps you would care to tell me?"

A pause. "Yes." The sibling's reply was feeble. "An execution."

Shock suddenly pressed forward on Thor's features. "An execution," he repeated. "Loki, you know that's impossi-"

"For an Asgardian," the younger spat. He almost choked on the title.

Thor was about to speak, but stopped himself. He stood up, chose his words more tactfully. "Why tell me this? And why do you ask for your demise."

"I am not asking." The darker haired male finally lifted his head. Thor felt a stab of remorse in his heart. The whites of Loki's eyes were worn red. The flesh around had swollen. Hot tears raced down his pale cheeks, one after the other. His voice finally cracked. "I am begging_._"

Madness has many dynamics. Mania can cause as much damage as it does productivity. A thirst for revenge will twist your mind in ways you would not think possible. But depression is silent. It is dark. Above all it hurts, deep and constant. Aspirin won't cut it. But death- the cure for all disease- is a common solution.

To say Thor was alarmed would be what we know as an understatement. The blonde almost staggered. Words failed him. Numb mutterings were all he had left. "Loki." Thor reached for his sibling. "Brother-"

"We are not brothers!" The Lotun jerked his head away, hiding his face again. "Kill me now. The task would be simple for you, _Odinson_."

"Loki, enough of this foolishness!"

"What foolishness?!" He glared back at Thor, anger seething through clenched teeth and flaring eyes. The air began to chill. Loki's eyes gained flecks of red, his skin patches of blue, as he fought against the chains he had previously given up on. Thor took a step back. "Admit it- you _want_ me dead. You have wanted me dead ever since the beginning. And father! No father of mine. Maybe _he'd_ like the honor!" The blood-stained glare held Thor in place, just as much the now sub-zero temperatures and the alien appearance that had taken place of the familiar relative prior. Frost coated the metal chains and grate. A wind swirled about the chamber. Loki clenched his fists, now screaming like a child. "Torment me no longer! What are you waiting for?! Are you waiting for me to escape?"

The chains began to crack. Loki received no answer.

"Are you waiting for me to slaughter more Midgards?"

Thor ducked the debris of the now shattered door. Strips and chunks the bindings were ripped off. A hurricane of metal and ice wind berated the walls and Thor. Loki stood stationary, livid, and powerful. The thunder god made another communication attempt. "Enough, Loki!"

"Are you waiting for me to rape, pillage and burn the entire earth itself? Is that it?!" The twister became stronger still. "You're the 'hero', are you not?! Do what heroes do, Odinson! Kill me. Slit my throat. You want it! Do it!"

"SILENCE!"

There was a deafening boom. Knives of light lashed out in every direction at Thor's outburst. Loki was thrown into the wall. The wind stopped. The iron debris fell to the ground. Loki's body slumped down the wall and onto the floor. A moment lapsed. Not a single movement was made. The Jotun began to weep again as his blue skin receded. He drew his knees up, burying his face in folded arms.

As a child, Loki had been a quiet intellect, usually cuddled up with a book and almost always indoors. He had been the timid sort as well and it took time for him to warm up to Thor's rambunctious friends. As of recent, the drive that had been directed to his studies shifted over to domination. Loki's overactive superego had been all but killed, it would seem. Thor had seen his brother in just about every extreme possible: Calm and enraged, meek and strong, sane and mad.

But never broken.

Never hopeless, pleading for his own demise. Loki practically gave up. The only trait throughout his development that had remained constant was his determination. Now it was gone. Thor couldn't stand it one bit.

The thunder god walked slowly the the figure on the floor. Squatting down again, Thor took Loki in his arms. He could feel his brother's bone thin form, the chill that radiated off his skin, the small trembling. The younger reached behind his sibling, clenching the fabric on his back and sobbing into his shoulder. He did, eventually, calm down once more, still clinging onto his brother. They sat in cold silence for what would seem like a standstill in time.

_ Perhaps this was the real Loki all along,_ thought Thor.

Loki sat up, wiping away tears with the heel of his palm. He wouldn't look to Thor. Thor wouldn't force him. "Remember. . .remember when I said that I only wanted to be your equal?"

"Of course."

There was a pause. The younger continued. "I meant it. You were always so strong and brave- best fit to rule. I knew I obviously couldn't meet that level myself, so I turned to education. To magic. Every ruler at least needs an advisor. I had hoped fath- Odin would allow that." He held up a hand to his face, gloved in blue. "But after I learned the truth. . ." The cerulean hue climbed up his hand, vanishing at the fingertips. "Well, I suppose that was going to happen, now was it?"

"So you killed all those midgards?"

"I'm not proud of it anymore if that's what you're asking."

Thor brought his hand to his chin. "You want to repair the damages, then."

Loki scoffed. "There's no way. I have not come across a single spell that can revive the dead."

"Suppose you assisted those still living?"

"Pfft! Like you?"

"Yes. Exactly like me."

Loki started to laugh, but stopped when he saw Thor's expression: Serious, but accompanied with a warm smile. The younger gazed back with trepidation. Loki knew that look. It meant that Thor had an idea. "No offense, but your last plan didn't go as you wished. Or as anyone of us wished, for that matter."

The blond stood up and folded his arms. "This one will. Chain yourself back up, but leave a few unfettered. Your arms. That is the first step."

Loki nodded vigorously and scrambled to his original kneeling position in the middle of the room. He gripped his hands around his kneecaps. As the magician wrinkled his brow, veins of blue climbed up his arms and neck. The metal ingots levitated and circled about the room to the motion of the same icy wind. With a clank, the pieces were smacked back into place and reforged, one by one. Before long the door was intact. Shortly after, Loki was immobile in his chains. The pale skin was clean of Jotun evidence. Thor smiled in approval. Sadly, the same could not have been said of the other.

"What if it doesn't work, Thor? I don't even know what you are plotting."

"Then how do you know it won't work?"

"How do you know it will?"

A silence fell. The elder hung his head. "Please, Loki." Thor looked his brother straight in the eyes, suddenly somber. "I may not have been the best brother. I myself need a second chance. Please trust me. Just this one last time."

First the elder had seen Loki's vulnerability. Now Loki was seeing his. _You were sorry after all. _He gave a firm nod. "I trust you."

Thor smiled. "Thank you, brother."

He turned to leave, but the dark haired male stopped him. Thor turned, then chuckled. He had forgotten the muzzle. Though reluctant, he secured the device back around Loki's mouth. The younger looked up as Thor left. He opened the cage door, closed it, and locked it with the key. Lonely footsteps decrescendoed down the hall. Then, silence.

Loki hung his head, for pensive cognition rather than shame. _I hope you know what you're doing, Thor._

**Breakline**

He wasn't sure of how much time had passed after the meeting. Counting the meals of stale bread and spoiled meat that had been slid under the door, Loki would have guessed a few days. Thor did not return. It could have been a dream. But if it was, what would that mean? Would Thor still find mercy for him? Would Loki be trapped in his dungeon for ever? Would the previous death wish be fulfilled somehow?

One day the guards came for him. Quite a bit of an uproar, to say the least. Shouts smudged together, something about weakness and a prediction. The deity of mischief was thoroughly confused as he was roughly unfettered. Yet the muzzle remained as well as the basic and necessary cuffs. Up the staircase he was shoved. For the first time in what seemed like ages, Loki saw light. Golden rays of sun that burned his eyes. His escorts led him past numerous Asgardians, who looked upon him with fear and disgust. Loki looked down. It was expected, but the sting came nonetheless.

He was brought to the throne room. Odin sat upon his respective throne, while the one beside remained vacant. Mother couldn't come, it would seem. Thor stood at the base, arms folded and glaring at the new arrivals. Loki didn't have much time to wonder what was to happen before he was violently shoved on his knees. He looked up to his adoptive father.

Thor walked ahead. "At ease. I'll take it from here." The guards stepped back from Loki. Thor grabbed his brother by the forearm and yanked him to his feet.

"You are sure of this decision, son," asked Odin, leaning forward.

"I am sure. Asgard will be much safer."

"But what of Midgard? You are putting it's residents in danger. Intentionally, it would seem."

Loki blinked. _Midgard? _Was this part of Thor's plan? But what would Midgard have to do with it?

"I warned against insufficient bondage. Just the other night, Loki was somehow able to free his arms, as reported by one of the guards. But I assure you that the humans have strong imprisonment cells. Government forces are vast and powerful. I would know. There is no place more qualified to keep Loki confined."

Odin leaned back. "And you would guard him with these forces?"

"Without rest."

The father's one eye glistened. "You may never return home again, Thor. For gods, that is a very long time."

Loki's jaw would have dropped had the muzzle been removed. _Never return home again? _What the heck was Thor thinking?!

"It is unlikely, father," answered the son. "But I will take that measure if necessary."

_Thor, you big oaf!_

Odin closed his eye. "Very well. It is a noble thing you are doing." He looked at Thor and smiled warmly. "Just as I would expect of my kin."

The younger turned his head away, blinking the water out of his eyes. Thor smiled to Odin in respect. The father raised a hand to wave.

"Farewell, my son. I expect word as soon as possibly."

The thunder god nodded. He turned away, dragging Loki along with. The large doors of the throne room swung to a close behind them. The pace was quick, despite Thor's obvious reluctance to leave. And Loki still couldn't figure out what his brother had in mind. He tried to speak but the only sound he could make was a muffled grunt. Thor ignored him, walking faster. Loki attempted again to get his brother's attention, more desperate.

"Not now," came the quick hiss. "Our destination draws near."

Though the bifrost bridge had previously been shattered, it was not entirely destroyed. Still, Loki was alarmed to see that the bridge had regenerated itself so quickly (or maybe he had been in that dungeon for longer than he thought). The sun was setting, casting ribbons of color across the sky. Flecks of light danced about the surrounding ocean like water bugs. Stars began to peek out with curiosity, one by one. They approached the observatory. A man in gold armor stood on the center platform. "Heimdall," Thor called.

Heimdall turned, fiery eyes gazing at Thor, then at Loki. "I would feel safer with a coat of some kind," said the gatekeeper in a mock-serious tone.

"He won't be trouble. And he will never be trouble again once restrained in Midgard."

Suspicious, Heimdall walked to the key slot, staff in hand. "I should hope so. But I will not let him return if he begins killing innocents again."

Thor dragged Loki up the platform. "Containment, Heimdall. The humans have great talent in it."

"Don't forget your guise if you're going, Thor."

"Ah, yes. Thank you."

Loki raised an eyebrow. He turned to look at his brother. A blue glow began at Thor's feet. The light climbed, needles of it doing flips and somersaults up his legs, torso, and eventually his arms and head. The armor was slowly replaced with sneakers, a pair of dark wash jeans and a blue T-shirt. Loki blinked. If he wasn't so familiar with him, Thor would have appeared to be just another ordinary mortal. "We are ready, Heimdall."

The dark-skinned deity slipped his staff in the slot. He clutched the hilt, muscles tensing. "I accept no responsibility for what happens."

"Don't. I will take full blame."

Silence.

The lever was pulled.

Loki's eyes darted about as the golden arcs of the observatory's wall rotated and shifted. The air swirled. A blue aura rose from the floor, engulfing the pair in a growing, fiery vortex. Loki made the move to escape, but was held still be Thor. The grip was almost painful. The observatory's tip slowly cranked to the sunset. Heimdall gazed at them both. The sheer power within the tornado was enough to lift one off the ground. Loki shut his eyes.

And they were off, careening through space and even time to some specific land. Heimdall closed the gate and sighed. Despite his sharp senses, not even he could predict what should befall them.

**Breakline**

Thor was probably better prepared for the trip than Loki. For one, he wasn't bound up like a prisoner. For another, the commute was not new, but not preferred either. The speed is nauseating. Your skin burns every second as though it could be torn away like paper. The turbulence never stops, like you're hitting every wall of that tunnel at the same time. The upside? It's pretty fast.

_Thoom!_

Thor sat up as the dust settled, ignoring the ring of Norse runes beneath them. "Well, we're here," he groaned, rubbing a sore shoulder from the impact. He stopped. Something was . . . off. Thor looked to the left. Then the right. "Loki?"

A weak moan sounded from beneath him. Thor looked down, then stood abruptly. Loki lay on the ground, a small crater forming an outline of his body. Even his eyes watered, face scrunched in the agony. The green tint in his cheeks couldn't have been ignored. Thor busied himself with assisting his brother into a sitting position. The muzzle was removed first. Poor Loki had to lean to the side as he gagged. Thor just patted his back, inspecting their surroundings.

Cars of every shape and make zoomed past. Crosswalks flooded like canals. Skyscrapers overlooked the land in a jungle of stone and cement. A hot sun beat down on the pair. Raw noise flooded the streets, seeping into every nook and cranny of the city. The pair sat on a bridge, overlooking a fountain in a quarry lake. Thor laughed at the irony. This was the spot of departure.

"Your humor does not amuse me," croaked Loki.

"It's Heimdall's, not mine."

Loki stood and dusted himself off. "If everyone still remembers this may not be the best place to star- Ack!"

The younger suddenly found himself staring down into the water below. When attempting to lift himself off the rail of the bridge, Loki was held immobile by Thor. What's more the elder started to roughly smack him on the back. Loki couldn't help but choke. _What's he doing this time?! _

Then dialogue sounded from above.

"Greetings," said Thor. "Please excuse my friend here. Just a bit of nausea. I warned you not to try the pork, did I not?" There was a hard smack. Loki coughed.

"Poor guy," sighed a nearby pedestrian. "Get better soon, alright?"

"Wait," exclaimed another. "Did he eat the fried pork from Chichi's?"

"Red sign, happy man on the front," offered Thor.

"Dude! Me and my cousin went there and got that same thing. Get your friend home, man. What he's going through right now is nothing less than pure torture! I'm getting outta here before he really blows chunks."

"Bye. Good luck."

Thor's patting slowly died in intensity. For a second, it had disappeared. Loki stood up again, now livid. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FO-mmph!"

Thor dragged his brother, hand clamped over his mouth, off into the crowds. As if it wasn't enough to cut off one of his two airways, the crowds almost suffocated Loki completely. The pair brushed past many people without so much as an apology for the rush. Finally they had arrived to an alley, dark and away from pedestrian attention. Loki shoved away his brother's hand, red in the face. "Why you-"

"You were right, Loki." Thor suddenly became grave. He spoke in a low voice, as though too many decibels would alert the entire city. "They may still know. They _will_ know." The elder began to pace about in the dark. "You need a guise of some sort. Perhaps an article or two of midgard attire. Yes, that would work. Something to cover your face. But the nearest source must be a good few blocks down. We can't possibly hide you in the open. We need to-"

Thor looked up and froze. His eyes widened. "Loki!" The aged sibling ran up to the alley's mouth to pull his brother away from the edge. When had he wandered over there? And why? "Get back- They'll see you!" Thor reached, but Loki pulled away from the edge.

"I _know,_ Thor," he remarked. "I just needed a better look. You obviously can't see much being dragged around against your will."

"We were in-"

"Shh!" Loki, eyes closed, threw up his hand to Thor's face. "Just let me focus now."

The strips of blue skin came back again, reaching as far up as his cheeks and palms. A familiar glow appeared at Loki's feet and rose. Bit by bit, the old rags were replaced by the new attire. Black slip-on Asics engulfed his feet rather than the open toe sandals. Dark wash jeans were secured on the male's waist by a black belt. For the top a flannel shirt appeared- forest green with long white sleeves. The mortal pallor came back to Loki's face. He looked down the new clothes. "Never let it be said that the midgards don't know anything about comfort."

Thor nodded. "You still need to mask your face. Add a hood. And maybe the phrase "I love New York" on the front. You'll blend better."

Loki raised an eyebrow, but complied anyways. The hood appeared on the back with a white drawstring. The lettering was plastered on the front in a structure style. Loki turned to the mouth of the alley. "Well, I have blended in. I should be able to make it on my own now-"

"Oh no, you don't!" Thor yanked his brother back. "My plan's not through yet."

"You broke me out of prison and exiled yourself from home. How much more does your plan need?!"

"An errand. Pull your hood up. We have only one more stop before the destination. Come_,_ Loki. It will be quick and then we'll be on to the next step. Come now. I want to waste not a second more of our time. Let's go!"

Loki had barely enough time to yank up his hood before Thor had dragged him off yet again with a bit too much enthusiasm and a folded strip of brown leather in his hand. All he could do was scramble after his brother, pulling the new green fabric over his face, and hope that Thor's psychotic plan wouldn't collapse utterly.

**Breakline**

"Why are these necessary?"

Loki peered down into the paper bag and drew out a flatbread wrap stuffed with lamb's meat. The paper holding it had already been soaked with the grease. Loki put the item back in the bag and flicked the liquid off his hand.

"It is called shawarma," explained Thor. "This is a peace offering, if you will."

"I disturbs me that your plan requires a peace offering." The younger picked about in the bag for a napkin, not wanting to stain his new "disguise". Eventually he gave up and wiped his hand on his jeans. Loki looked around as they walked. The sun was high and bright, but gentle. A cool breeze complemented the warmth perfectly. This part of the city wasn't so crowded anymore. Couples and groups chattered with one another freely. Children ran, skipped, and tagged about. No one was alone.

Perhaps Thor wasn't completely mad when he hatched this idea.

"The meeting will go much easier with it."

Loki's head jerked to the blonde, clearly confused. "Wait- meeting?"

"Ah! Here we are." Thor walked ahead. Loki stopped. His jaw dropped as his eyes followed the length of one of the tallest, most intimidating towers he had seen thus far. More alarming was the fact the it was still incomplete, as evidenced by the iron frames. One side was a deep blue, covered in windows, and curved inward. Loki frowned. Why would Thor take him to an incomplete building? Where there seriously inhabitants? Builders were more likely. But the younger didn't have much time to ponder that before his brother had snapped him from his musings. Loki trotted to the door. Thor turned to him.

"There are some friends in here I want you to meet," the thunder god informed. "But I will need to speak with them first. Wait out here. I will return for you in a short time."

"With whom are you speaking?"

Thor smiled. "Ha! And I thought I was the hasty one of us both. To not fret, Loki. You will know in time."

Thor pulled the door open and walked inside. Loki pressed his nose to the glass. Thor walked not a few feet before he disappeared with a right turn. The shawarma dangled in the bag on Loki's wrist. He looked to the left. Sleek windows lined the wall, even on the ground floor. The mischievous deity tip-toed to the glass. Inside lay an empty room. Loki scowled in defeat and moved to the next one. The next one was just as clean. And the next one. And the next one. And even the one after that. The curiosity gnawed relentlessly. Loki didn't even notice that his speed had increased. Vacancy lay in the next room. And the next. Had he lapped the entire building yet? How wide could this tower possibly be? Another empty room. _Where is Thor?_

The next room caught Loki by such surprise that he had nearly spilt the shawarma in the bag when pressing himself to the solid wall next to the window. He calmed his breath and turned to peer inside. One, two. . . four people were seated inside. Three men, one woman. None of which were his brother.

The woman had red hair.

Loki stared wide-eyed. _S-she's one of them! _He looked to the next face- a figure who clearly put a lot of effort into his hair, facial and scalp. The glow beneath his shirt gave his identity away all too clearly. But Loki pressed closer into the glass still, wanting to see the faces his did not yet recognize. Next to Stark sat a man with a purple dress shirt and brown waves atop his head. He must have been one who collected cases and information for the fighters- not a warrior himself. That was evident by the tablet and papers he currently fiddled with. The final man, on the other hand, would have posed a great fight for Thor himself. Blonde hair was cropped short, save one sweep, and the skin was in peak radiance. Loki squinted. _What are they doing?_

The answer came slow. Those individuals didn't do much in the first minute, save conversing with one another. Thor entered not too much later. His greeting was a loud and hearty one, faintly audible through the building's thick walls. Stark responded as such. The other three gave mild hellos, yet the joy at their friend's sight was not hidden, let alone absent. Thor seated himself at the table and began to speak. Loki pressed his ear to the wall. He scowled. No sound. All the Jotun could do was watch. While Thor held their attention, another figure walked in. A white caucasian male with blue eyes and dark blonde hair.

_Clint!_

The archer stood and listened, arms folded and leaning against the wall. Everyone seemed to lean in as Thor spoke. The debate was a short one and soon everyone was nodding their heads and smiling in some agreement. Even Clint gave a smirk. Thor left the room with a calm wave. Those remaining in said room chatted amongst themselves with interest.

Loki staggered back from the window horrified. Thor had tricked him. _He led me into a trap! _His own brother, after having promised that he would help Loki, placed him in the hands of his enemies to avoid staining his own with blood. Five against one. It would be a quick kill, wouldn't it? No, nor would it be painless. And that demise would be just seconds away. Loki could see it now: The fading image of the six predators towering above. _You wanted an execution, did you not_, Thor would ask jeeringly. And a new wave of pain would send Loki into oblivion. . .

"Loki? Loki, where are you? You better not have wandered off now."

_Oh no. _Only seconds away. Loki looked about frantically for something to hide behind, something to keep him safe. Nothing was spotted- no plant big enough nor building close enough.

Thor's voice grew louder. "You still hold the shawarma."

There was only one option. Loki shut his eyes tight and pressed his palms together. Veins of blue appeared again. His words were quick and quiet.

_Dreams of vision_

_Dreams of sight_

_May there be darkness_

_May there be no light._

Just as he finished the chant Thor came around the corner. He looked left, then right. Loki held his breath. His heart pounded. The invisibility spell had worked, but that didn't mean he was in the clear yet. The blonde scratched his chin. _Just leave, you oaf! _But still the elder stood, pondering the whereabouts of his younger brother. Thor started to walk away. But not even three steps had been taken and the blonde took a double-take. _Did he see me?! _Loki looked down. . .

. . .to see the bag of shawarma in his limpid arms.

Loki scrambled. Thor bolted after. The sound of rapid footsteps was not hard to follow, a neither was the swinging bag of grease and food. Loki scrambled towards the road. He could

lose his captor in the crowds. Just as the younger's toes touched the concrete, two buff arms secured themselves around his middle. Loki was pulled back onto the ground. The invisibility faded. Thor squeezed tighter. Loki clawed at the sidewalk. "Stop this, brother," bellowed the thunder god.

"I don't wanna die," screeched Loki.

"You won't die, you fool. Stop struggling!"

"They're gonna kill me! They're gonna kill me and you're gonna join them and you said you were gonna help me but you tricked me and now I've got no way out of this an-"

_SMACK!_

Loki blinked. He sat up slowly, gently rubbing his cheek. "Thank you. I needed that."

"I can tell." Thor pulled his brother up and folded his arms. "Listen to me. I understand that you're afraid, but this is ridiculous. I did not lead you here to kill you. If you still wanted to be executed, it would have been done back in Asgard." Thor turned away. "I thought you had trusted me."

"I did but-"

"But what?"

"But I didn't think you would take me to the ones who would to anything for my head on a silver platter, Alright?"

"They don't want your head on a silver platter, Loki."

"How to you kno-"

"I thought I told you to listen to me!" Thor threw his hand around Loki's neck and slammed him into the wall. There was a gag on the younger's part as he attempted in vain to free himself from the grasp, clenching his teeth. Thor glared. Loki closed his mouth. He let his hands fall to his sides and closed his eyes. Tears slipped out. Thor froze. He hurt his own brother. Again. Thor released his hands, placing them one at a time on his brother's shoulders and gently guiding him into a sitting position against the wall. "I-I'm sorry." And Thor had no other words. He repeated them over and over again, blurred with his own sobs. Thor didn't want forgiveness from Loki here. He only wanted to fix the hurt like good big brothers should. Loki must have wanted the same for his brother. Thor didn't notice at first, but those thin arms were around him again. Comfort was a luxury for the both of them.

"I'm sorry. . ."

"Me too, Thor."

**Breakline**

"Storm."

"Promising, but most likely not."

"Mmmm. . .Ant-man."

"Ehh."

"Wasp?"

"I dunno. Maybe."

"Aquaman."

Clint smacked his palm on the table. "Heck no!"

"Fine." Tony leaned back in his seat and put his hands up in defense. "Be a hater."

"The idea of a new recruit is still nice, though," commented Bruce as he filed through his papers. "Personally I think Dr. Strange would be nice."

"Isn't he old?"

"Experience comes with age, Tony. Besides we don't know too much about the others, so it's possible that we may not be too far behind him."

"Don't say that- you'll jinx it!"

Bruce just chuckled and pushed up his glasses.

"Another female would be best if you ask me," said Natasha.

"You want another lady friend," asked Clint.

"Partially," she replied. "And a little more control and logic around you guys would be nice."

The males were greatly offended, as shown by the next few "Don't be like thats", "Aw, c'mons" and "Screw you toos". The woman leaned back and folded her arms behind her head, smiling. "I don't see you guys denying it. And neither am I."

"But I'm logical," Bruce whimpered.

"Meh. You count as half."

The scientist was about to protest, then realized she was right. Bruce hung his head, adjusted his glasses, and tried to blot out the fresh sting of her cruel words with his work. "Low blow, Tasha," the engeneer muttered.

Poor Steve had no idea what his comrades were talking about. Who were Wasp and Storm? And what was wrong with Aquaman? _My friends are the only heroes I really know,_ the captain thought pitifully. He put his chin in his hand. _Maybe I ought to go out and just meet peopl-_

"Wait." Steve's head snapped back up. "Where's Thor?"

Everyone became silent, staring at the blonde. Bruce checked his watch. "He has been out there for a while."

"Should I go out to find him," offered the captain, standing up from his chair.

"I HAVE RETURNED, FELLOW WARRIORS!"

". . . That won't be necessary, Steve."

The thunder god arrived not much later after the announcement. He came around the corner with his usual jolly smile. Everyone looked for the recruit, but found none. "Where's the rookie?"

"Not to worry, my friends. He is present." Thor tugged at something hidden behind the doorway. He remained stationary with a confused expression on his face. He tugged again. A third time. Thor finally moved behind the wall, only his back still visible, and spoke in a quick hushed voice. The avengers leaned forward in their seats. Bruce checked his watch again. Natasha began to fiddle with a special knife she kept with her. Steve yawned.

"My deepest condolences," explained Thor peeking out from behind the door frame. "Our comrade was a bit shy, but I think he's ready. Come out and introduce yourself."

The figure walked into the room. And what a sad one at that. Though just a hair shorter than Thor himself, this newcomer took on an unhealthy, emaciated appearance. The clothes were too big for him, only dampening the image further. But the worst part was his face, hidden with his big hood except for his pale chin and thin lips. He stared at the ground and held a brown paper bag. This wasn't just shyness- this could have very well been shame or a tragic brokenness. Was he really qualified to be an avenger?

"Do not be afraid." Thor patted the stranger's shoulder. Said stranger only turned his head away. "Hey, it's alright." Thor moved in front of the other. The newcomer lifted his head slowly. "I'm still here. No one's going to hurt you."

Silence fell like a thick fog. No one dared to move, only to blink or breathe. Even Tony was silent, refraining from a pun to greet. The stranger walked out of Thor's way to stand beside him. His two hands clasped the fabric of the hood, but he hesitated. The mouth curled into a grimace. The five leaned forward, some holding onto the edges of the table.

The stranger clenched his teeth and threw back the hood.

**Breakline**

"What is he doing here?!" Tony marched up to Thor with clenched fists. "He trashed my tower and New York and you bring him inside?!"

"Man of iron, If you please-"

"No I don't please. I want Loki out of my tower and imprisoned with S.H.I.E.L.D., understand?"

"# $%*&!" Clint hopped over the table and charged towards Loki, clawing and foaming at the mouth. Thor immediately grabbed the archer, still arguing with Tony. "I'll puncture your eyes for making a meat puppet out of me!" The thunder god grunted, his feet sliding from the opposing force.

"Bruce, are you alright?" Natasha hovered over Dr. Banner. The man dug his nails into his scalp, sweating and breathing heavily. "He's. . .getting m-mad. . . on his own!"

"You're gonna be alright, Bruce. Just stay calm- lemme get you outside." The woman lifted Bruce, still hunched over, and led him quickly out of the room. Steve briskly followed, eager to help his teammate.

"He wanted a second chance," Thor tried to explain.

"He a psychotic killer," screamed Tony gesturing in the direction of the criminal. "We need to get him out of here before he kills another ninety innocents."

"Keep him here," demanded Clint. "Lemme deal with the guy myself. I'll puncture his lungs with my own arrows if I have to!"

"No, you don't understand-"

"What is there to understand? How to you know he didn't pull another one of his tricks, huh?"

"You did not see him like I did."

"And how did you see him, Thor? Did you see him as a 'brother'?"

"I saw him broken!"

"In the brain, of course!"

"Get him outta here before I decide to!"

Steve hustled back in the room just then. Clint turned to him. "Cap, lemme snipe the killer here. We have to do something before he hurts more people!"

Steve remained silent, almost in a state of shock.

"Snap out of it," commanded Tony. "That psycho's on the loose again and we need to stop him."

"Like he is now," asked the blonde.

Thor turned and all that was left of his brother was a brown paper bag on the ground, grease slowly bleeding out.

**Breakline**

This idea must have already been done. . .

This was turning out to be much more longer than I had initially planned it to be. I'll need to split it into two parts.

At first I was afraid of portraying Loki as out of character. But now everyone seems out of character like when Thor threw Loki into the wall before entering the tower, along with Tony and Clint when they realized Loki was back. This is the first time I've written characters with anger and death wishes for fanfiction, so I am very lost. Another concern is the clashing genres. I put humor in something that is suppose to be angsty and hurtful as a break from the depressing theme- a weakness of short stories, believe it or not (that's why Shakespeare put puns in his tragedies). However I could have also completely ruined the mode in the process. Any tips and corrections will be greatly welcomed!

So please review. I want to to my very best and write great stories for you. I hope you enjoyed the show and I hope you all have a good day. I'll put out part two as soon as I can.

-Magician Irono


End file.
